FanFiction:Monster Hunter Quest Homepage
Hello friends, I'm very happy to bring you my very first Fan Fiction! I'll use this as a hub page, compiling the list of parts and chapters. Monster Hunter Quest is a multi part series that revolves around Kreuz, Blue, Sky, and Annie and the various adventures they have. While it does follow a plot, overall the story is meant to be fun and not taken too seriously. I'm well aware of how odd/cringey/dumb some names and stuff are. The story was thought up when I was younger and thought everything was a good idea, and rather than altering the whole thing, I have decided to just own it and keep it as is. I hope you enjoy and I appreciate your time. =Monster Hunter Quest: To Become A Huntress= The first part of the Monster Hunter Quest series, it revolves around Kreuz, Blue, and Sky as they help Annie, the princess of Bondersburg, become a huntress. Chapters *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 1 - This is the Life *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 2 - The Cat of the Cave *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 3 - The Hyper Hypnoc *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 4 - Bonder, Annie Bonder *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 5 - A Quick Quest *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 6 - This is the Strife *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 7 - Test of Bonds *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 8 - Not so Great Desert *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 9 - Train 'till it Rains *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 10 - Diabolical Diablos *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 11 - Put on a Show *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 12 - Queen for a Princess *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 13 - Renegade Roundup *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 14 - Stow Away *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 15 - Separation Anxeity *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 16 - Raging Execution *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 17 - Royal Intervention *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 18 - Brachydios Breakdown *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 19 - Forgive and Forget =Monster Hunter Quest: To Hunt A Man= A mysterious girl appears in the woods injured, and a man claims to be able to make a product to control monsters. Chapters *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 1 - The Life of a Hunter *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 2 - Storm Warning *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 3 - Monster Tamer *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 4 - Sparking an Interest *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 5 - Sneaking Suspicion *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 6 - The Hunted Hunter *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 7 - Hard Headed *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 8 - Snake Showstopper *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 9 - Into the Maw *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 10 - Panic and Prejudice *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 11 - Bounty Hunter *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 12 - A Scorched World *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 13 - Stairway to Hell *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 14 - Turmoil in the Tower *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 15 - The Real Monsters *MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 16 - Today's Failure =Monster Hunter Quest: To Find Peace= An egg is found, and the monster that hatches from it is the spark that ignites several conflicts. Chapters *MHQ: To Find Peace Chapter 1 - Tomorrow's Success *MHQ: To Find Peace Chapter 2 - Moving Along *MHQ: To Find Peace Chapter 3 - Playing With Fate *MHQ: To Find Peace Chapter 4 - Ambush From The Past *MHQ: To Find Peace Chapter 5 - *MHQ: To Find Peace Chapter 6 - *MHQ: To Find Peace Chapter 7 - *MHQ: To Find Peace Chapter 8 - *MHQ: To Find Peace Chapter 9 - *MHQ: To Find Peace Chapter 10 - =Trivia= *Some of the characters are based from(and by that I mean, pretty much flat out taken from) characters for another series unrelated to Monster Hunter that I am in the process of creating. *The titles of each story are set up in a way to say its a quest to do something, i.e. Quest To Become A Huntress. *There was originally five parts planned, but the fourth and fifth parts were scrapped due to the story getting a bit too ridiculous. *To Become a Huntress was originally 21 chapters long. *To Hunt a Man was originally 20 chapters long. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Werequaza86